1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of photovoltaic power (PV) systems design and applications, specifically PV roofing tiles. Additionally, it is foreseeable that this invention can be utilized in other application where low profile connection of electrical panels is desired, such as in flat panel lighting for example. This invention is a low profile electrical interconnect system with an integrated shunting or bypass diode that enables an aesthetic integrated solar tile system to be easily installed on sloped roofs without customized roof decking.
2. Related Art
In the field of solar interconnects the height of the existing interconnects ranges from 13.5 mm to 18.5 mm in height. These plugs have large snap on connectors, screw on locks or ribbed plugs. None of the available plugs have a built in shunting or bypass diode. This condition has blocked the increased use of solar installations on roofs, because the current technology doesn't allow the solar tiles to be aesthetically laid flat on the roofing substrate without significantly increasing the cost of installation with special roof decking. If the tiles are laid flat directly on the roof decking, the existing technology is highly susceptible to tile warping and will not pass a wind test. The best available option for PV roofing tile installations with current technology incorporates an expensive system of roofing batons and frames to allow the PV tiles to be mounted with the system interconnects and wires hanging beneath the modules.